


群愚

by Violaoi



Category: Harlots (TV), Hetalia：Axis Powers
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 05:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violaoi/pseuds/Violaoi
Summary: 半个伦敦前来瞻仰夏洛特·威尔斯的遗容，那其中有她的国家，可亲可敬可恨的英格兰。





	群愚

_夏洛特·威尔斯说：_

_黑桃做王牌。_

_于是黑桃成王牌。*_

不列颠，不列颠，只要《亚特兰蒂斯》在伦敦远比法国烫金罗曼司流行、《乞丐的歌剧》仍在萨沃伊剧场热烈上演、《大伟人乔纳森·魏尔德传》也从没有过时，那“英格兰备受尊敬”就是本世纪最绝妙的笑话。况且，有目共睹，英格兰本就恶贯满盈，他首先扼住欧罗巴的生命线，再去拿下西印度群岛的蔗糖种植园，然后闯进 _充满金银和热带宝物_ 的南美黄金国，还要扯开印度香料的口袋，割下西非的橡胶，魁北克也收入囊中，帝国王冠上只有寥寥几颗宝石怎么够？战争一场接着一场，不知不觉已经到了世纪中叶，与法王签完和约后让英格兰暂时无仗可打，那这个国家的化身，柯克兰先生，除了听人拿蒲柏的天才诗句辱骂他之外，还在干什么？

首先，为您描述这世道，南海泡沫大抵还未完全破裂，当下处处都是虚假幻象，就近来说，比如那些中世纪城门，卢德门在三十年前被人们信心十足地加以修复和装饰，准备再使用数百年，结果前年就被伦敦给摧毁了，旧貌换新颜，市民们都来不及疑惑。或者，您也许以为作为国家象征且拥有贵族气度的柯克兰先生会是 _改善举止_ 运动的倡导者，可实际上，他对慈善学校、育婴堂和妓女收容所完全不感兴趣。而且，发动志愿者反对卖淫、酗酒、骂人和赌博也只有中产阶级才热衷，他们只是打着在充满犯罪的环境里保证半满的钱袋免于盗窃的算盘罢了——还不如自觉去拥护虚荣庸俗和重商潮流。或许您能用贵族崇尚捐助济贫院好换取名誉来反驳我，确实，在这方面英国教会，或不如说各礼拜堂，都大力参与，成立无数。但别忘记这个世纪显然是由富豪来统治社会，价值观只得让位给至尊无上的金钱，嫖客们无处花钱时随手扔去的几个基尼就叫做慈善。

如蒲柏的金嘴所说，如今帝国仍然陷在钱币的污秽之中*，国王养情妇，王子爱嫖妓！那柯克兰先生与伦敦名妓打上交道可谓是不足为奇。

_Miss Charlotte Wells,_

_夏洛特·威尔斯小姐，_

_Her extravagance would scatter the fortune of any but the most ambitious keeper._

_她的挥霍无度会让最想占有她的嫖客倾家荡产。_

_But her eyes dart delight._

_但她的双眼散播着喜悦。_

_Her bosom enchants to rapture，_

_她的乳房是如此地令人着迷，_

_and her wit makes her the very meteor of the hour._

_她的聪慧让她如流星般闪耀。*_

拿起一个苹果，边吃边来听她的故事。London，念一念这个词，然后，咬住它，在迸溅的汁水里品尝英格兰的心脏是何种滋味。万分抱歉，愿上帝宽恕，这味道离不开浓烟、污水和腥血，着实委屈了您的味蕾。

穿梭在这片土地上的有无所事事的上流人，他们在中午被打簧表叫醒，摇铃要一顿饭，在下午三点茶足饭饱后，男士配上带穗状编结物的剑，女士带一本装帧考究的小巧圣经，坐马车去海德公园的环形道瞎转悠，只为了让一般市民看见；也有信仰奥秘教义的玫瑰十字会社员，他们对 _一位基督教徒掌握东方秘术并创建了这个秘密结社_ 这种唬人说辞深信不疑，在两个世纪里迅速组成了无数兄弟会，涉足于炼金术、招魂术和巫术，将科学与迷信混在一起并沾沾自喜；更司空见惯的是伦敦交易所和博教堂附近的商人，老实巴交且一本正经，奉行清教徒式的清规戒律。他们在拱廊下进行交易，更多时候在咖啡厅，咬着奇怪的音调惺惺作态地相互周旋，谈一桩生意时，他们往锃亮的日本圣坛上放一盏酒精灯，看着热腾腾的琼浆从银壶嘴里淌出，被中国瓷器接住，把咖啡喝成宗教仪式；有因饥饿而草率签署审判，吊死一个倒霉鬼，好让陪审团开饭的法官。有从战场或议院上狼狈退出，靠着欺凌乞丐寻求心理慰藉的军官及政客。还有蠢得比较可爱的一种：在圣詹姆斯公园的草地上调情，一进一退一不小心一起掉进罗莎蒙德湖还被鹅追着啄的情人们。

是的，此地从不间断地书写着一出群愚史诗，唯独一个女人的智慧闪熠如印度红宝石，彼时柯克兰从汉普顿宫的宴会中逃脱出来，沿着泰晤士河坐船溜回伦敦，在牌场与她谈笑。

在坐镀金马车前往苏荷区的路途上，他想到他可以去考文特花园集市买新鲜水果，边吃边欣赏画坛新秀的作品。运气好的话或许还能遇上圣乔治教堂附近某场声势浩大的盛典，其中可能包括窥视秀、空中飞人、职业拳手和哑剧演员，除了欢愉并无收获。去莱斯特广场的玫瑰酒馆喝酒也是个好选择，但他知道这里最好的是什么，即使他才刚从战争里脱身，但谁都知道绯闻总能传得比战讯还快。最好的东西在哪里？在希腊街。

_Sol thro’ white curtains shot a tim’rous ray，_

_太阳畏缩的光线穿透白色床幔，_

_And ope’d those eyes that must eclipse the day._

_唤醒了那准叫白日失色的双眼。*_

当烛台点起光亮，太阳染出金色云层的时候，夏洛特在一阵阿拉伯奇香中醒来，她慵懒地斜靠在缀流苏的鹅绒枕头上，盯着屏风看，那双眼似乎看到了月影下的精灵、绿茵上的仙女，这画面是虚幻的，出自某个教士之口——那里只有戴着金灿灿冠冕的主管天使，拿着天堂的花环造访童贞圣女。可夏洛特早已打破了狄安娜的禁令，无需多加思考就能发现送这种东西的男人愚钝到了何种境界，还不如给她一个菠萝！要么此物就是为讽刺妓女而来，可夏洛特不在乎，她的光彩照人完全能轻松压制一切恶意，没人敢把她看做赤裸的两足动物。

夏洛特愉快地起身，裙褶上的金边由无数情人们的求爱镀成， _纵然情感丰沛如熟桃，爱意热烈如大火，_ 归宿也只是闪着点儿微亮的光罢了。她推开金铜色的尘埃，走向梳妆台。

收起罩布，一览美人的宝物：大大小小的银瓶随意地堆着，插着孔雀翎、羽毛扇子，还有鎏金传信筒，数量还算多的是琥珀鼻烟盒，接下来就都是成堆的珍品了，钻石耳环、祖母绿项链、绣金线的蕾丝面纱、手帕、象牙梳子、宝石簪花，稍显普通的是树胶、卷发纸、铅棒、香粉、粉扑和美人斑，最无用的是一封又一封的情书，夏洛特在晚上用它们引火点燃壁炉。这些物什都放在大大小小的首饰盒中，暗示着某种生活，如同通往另一个世界的金树枝。

夏洛特往头上戴一顶鬈如迷宫的假发，往眼里滴颠茄液，往眼下贴桃心状的黑色绸片，往脸上扑玫瑰色的粉，往脖子上系一根红色绸带的墨绿色宝石项链，然后合拢胸衣系上蝴蝶结，穿上一身不逊色于蓬巴杜缝纫的猩红色缎裙，最后给由鲸鱼骨撑着的裙摆打裙褶。 _她灵动的外貌显示心灵轻盈，她轻盈得像永不专注的眼睛，她毫不偏心，总朝每个人微笑，她时常拒绝，却从不让人懊恼，她的眼睛像太阳，亮得叫人眼花，也正像太阳，平等地照着众人。_ *

现在威尔斯小姐要去拿下一手好牌。

于她来说，已是享乐时间，上天让她具有享乐的天赋，这天赋胜过一切，与之相比，地位门第和名誉声望都微不足道。她推开大门时，希腊街传递给她的是比白天的骂架、打铁、吆喝，以及动物叫声更喧嚣冲动的信息。她交叉起双手，靠在门上，见到一群灰头土脸的下等人们在围困一辆镀金马车。夏洛特饶有趣味地看着无意义的怒火烧起来，她冷哼一声，唇边泛起笑意。马车夫已经吓得挥鞭驱马，冲破人群并逃之夭夭了，情有可原，毕竟这些游手好闲的暴民们张牙舞爪的样子像要把他的马车拆散瓜分。

说来也是贸然来此的 _异乡人_ 太过鲁莽，衣着华贵却不戴假发不佩剑，活像个冲上来就给人一耳光的冒牌贵族，看了都想打。愚蠢至极，夏洛特收回看戏的心情，她感到有些乏味了，便往台阶下走，踏上寻欢作乐的路。可就在她的裙摆晃过石地板，鞋底的高跟一转方向，喷着唾沫星子的暴徒们的人影一晃，空隙出现了——夏洛特看到了一双绿眼睛，不显窘迫，也无怯意，那样冷静又从容地看向她，害她如同被刺伤一般对此做出了改观，那眼神里有什么特别的东西。

“住手！他是我夏洛特·威尔斯的客人，谁敢对他不敬？”

宛如从四面八方聚集来的煤烟一般的人群，这会儿竟像是被太阳烫到了似的，逐渐散开了。威尔斯家的女人，一声令下就有无形的骑士军挥剑替她威慑人群。围堵在希腊街的男人们不再拉扯来客的衣服，他们面露畏惧，用窃窃私语来传递不满，接二连三地离开。

夏洛特走下台阶，她想起母亲的话，这座城市是由我们的血肉筑成的，每一砖，每一瓦，总有一天我们会占有一隅之地——看向眼前这位正在整理衬衫和马甲的男人时，她只想到这句话，仿佛有种种烟雾缭绕在他身旁，然后飘过来一缕异常熟悉的香料味，令她对他感到一见如故。不久前她把她当异乡人，他现在她提出异议——他不会是异乡人，或许是第一次来伦敦，他的真实身份到底是什么？他刚刚为什么吸引来了那样多的暴徒？那些为国家遭受苦难的人就好像真正恨他。

“当心，贫民们可不会对您这样的人友善。”她朝他伸出手，“夏洛特·威尔斯。”

“乔治·柯克兰。”柯克兰将脖颈上金绿色的领巾理好，骨节分明的右手移到左手上，抬眼看她，“为您而来的。”他说完这句时，已经摘下了手上的戒指，戴到了夏洛特的手上。

“这可真是一份厚礼，”夏洛特瞥见戒指上镶嵌着一颗金红色的太阳石，“作为回礼，或许我该邀您玩牌？今晚还有化装舞会，您挑了个好时机。”

定点来接夏洛特的马车也恰到好处地停在了石板路上，与夏洛特熟络的年轻车夫朝她吹口哨，他愉快的神情在看到柯克兰先生的时候仿佛黯淡了几分，夏洛特朝他摆手，给他一个微笑，他又被点燃了似的快活起来。在上马车的时候，夏洛特又一次感受到一种奇妙的联系，无法言说，但确实在柯克兰先生身上存在着。

非要言说的话，在伦敦，楼梯间散发着木头的霉味，厨房散发着羊油的臭味，卧室散发着床垫的潮味，烟囱升起硫味，工厂流出酸味，屠宰房发出腥味。没有什么东西挡得住忙着使东西腐败的细菌，因此，没有不带臭味的人类活动或生命现象。河水发臭，市场发臭，贵族发臭，国王臭如狮子，王后臭如山羊。可夏洛特感受到，靠近这位柯克兰就仿佛跌进了一座花园，里头有朵忍冬叫露西，有丛荆棘叫玛格丽特，有只鹦鹉叫艾米丽，有只乌鸦叫奎克利……

“行业会就不该千辛万苦用陆路把海鱼运来填饱他们的肚子，养一群不知感恩的白眼狼。”

在他们坐进深蓝坐垫的马车，车轮发出轱辘声的时候，夏洛特正想开口说话，这座花园开放了展览。他在对刚刚遇到的暴行做出评判，没有陌生感的阻隔，夏洛特很快地接上了话。

“但那事让鱼贩倒了霉，这里的人的钱袋一旦瘪了就要抗议，考文特花园卖鱼的当年砸门砸得我现在还头痛，卖水果和蔬菜的也跟着起哄，这就是我们的生活，生客来此并没有优待，时刻都得小心，您是初次来伦敦？”

“我该如何作答，跟一只青蛙吵橡胶和糖吵了几年，辗辗转转刚回伦敦。”

他在开玩笑，但夏洛特把这句不明所以的话当成了打油诗，挑了挑眉。

“床上功夫恐怕远不如吟诗作赋的技巧容易掌握，先邀请您陪我切磋一下牌技是对的。”*

“不尽然，从战场上回来的人，都很会使枪。”

“您也上过战场？我有个聊天很投机的朋友，在战争快结束的时候去了哈瓦那的瓜达卢佩岛、西印度群岛，格林群岛，还有从未踏足的土地。”夏洛特手指微张，将那颗宝石戒指露出来，继续这个话题，“他大部分时间都待在船里，他告诉我那儿的鱼极其奇妙，可却要收钱才愿意继续讲下去。您看，连男人都把娼妓的一套学得如此纯熟。”

“那算不上是战场，我踏足过的土地比城里所有人去过的都要多，如果你乐意听，这一路上我都可以给你讲。”

夏洛特见得最多的是烟和雾，泰晤士河上，埃塞克斯沼泽上，肯特郡高地上，她从没离开过这个国家，但她那个可做君主的脑袋里装着无数奇珍异宝，那是她的客人们为哄她而复述或者编造的故事，她感到自己在注目整个世界，在被雾笼罩的人群之中，好歹也是个眼睛明亮的。此刻她却感到自己眼底也有一层薄薄的雾霭，她便要求了一路的故事，有关 _正派的_ 梦想。

在马蹄声中，夏洛特为这些故事着迷，她几乎要因为柯克兰先生的花言巧语而为这个国家重拾热情了。可一声吆喝，一声鞭打，一声敲门的声音之后，欢愉又重导主权。

“您完全可以待在海峡另一边的大陆不回来，这里到处都是暴动，我听说法国的贵族头抬得比我们这儿的还要高，没人会当街拦住一个贵族。”

“那种地方我不爱待，你还是为我祈祷哪天我别被上议院审判定罪然后吊死吧。”

“您不会成为下一个费尔斯伯爵的，”夏洛特发出清脆的笑声，“一个娼妓为您祈祷。”

对话之后，他们到了，牌场到了，真面貌到了。

站到大门面前时，柯克兰先生结果侍从递来的一个面具，戴在了脸上，如夏洛特所说，大厅里正在举行化妆舞会，演的是塞普利亚诺斯的晚餐。来自东方国度的国王约尔，在加利利的迦南邀请众人参加他的宴会。所罗门备席，众宾皆至——

亚当，坐在中央，一个妓女陪伴他。夏娃，坐在花瓣上，也由一个妓女陪伴。该隐在犁上，亚伯在奶桶上，他们共享一个妓女，不再为耶和华负罪。诺亚在方舟上，上面躺满了妓女，还有所有成熟的水果。雅弗在砖上，亚伯拉罕在树下。以撒在祭坛上，作为他信徒的妓女们朝他投去情意绵绵的眼波。厅堂里还有更多陈设，雅各在一块石头上，罗得在门附近，摩西在一块巨石上，厄里亚在兽皮上，但以理在法官椅上。多比亚在床上，躺满妓女的床。约瑟在谷桶上，便雅悯在一个麻袋上，大卫在一个土堆上，约翰坐地上，法老王坐沙上，拉撒路在桌上，桌上的妓女身上摆满鲜花。耶稣在井边，撒迦利亚在枫树上，马太在凳子上，利百加在瓮上，喇合在麻絮上，路得在禾秆上。太克拉在窗台上，苏珊娜在妓女们摆出来的花园里，押沙龙在树枝之间。犹大坐在钱袋上，献给妓女们的，彼得坐在桌边，詹姆斯在网子上，参逊坐在柱子上，这里到处是柱子，围绕着无数妓女。拉结坐在她的包上，保罗站在那里等着，却不停看向妓女们。以扫在咕哝，所有人都有妓女陪伴，连坐在粪堆里发牢骚的约伯也不例外。

伦敦名人夏洛特小姐，她的到场受到所有 _圣人_ 的瞩目。众人的女神，即便今晚身旁已有陪伴，依然没有因嫉恨而被埋没了光辉。来自不同妓院的女孩们乐意欣赏她的美貌，曾做过他玩伴的男爵们眯着眼睛打量柯克兰先生是否与她相配，舞会的举办者已乐不可支地前来奉承，这个世界与马车里被描述的那个世界截然不同，这里都有群什么人啊？

_有人浪掷于爱情，_

_有人追求荣名而丧失神志，_

_有人搜寻四海求为商贾，_

_有人寄望于富有的王侯，_

_有人为愚蠢的法术所惑；_

_有人为图像所欺，有人为珠宝所弄；_

_有人被自己最珍视的东西所诳。_

_这里有占星家和诡辩家的神志，_

_而夏洛特见到了一个国家的神志。_

夏洛特不需要戴面具，毕竟面具对她来说并无意义，玫瑰戴上面具依然花香阵阵。诡谲的是柯克兰，一个带面具的陌生人，初次造访，却无人对他浅金色的头发露出鄙夷的眼神。即使从画舫上溜来苏荷区时，柯克兰先生把他那顶十英镑、比加农炮还贵的假发丢进了泰晤士河，也丢掉了贵族做派，但被皇室的气息一日复一日地浸染，萦绕在他身旁的(令贵族敬畏但受贫民摒弃的)气场，对在场的贵族们来说熟悉万分，无人敢逾矩。

“牌场在楼上。”

夏洛特和她的国家穿越人群，到楼上去玩牌，牌是奥伯尔，来自西班牙，至少三个人才能玩，但夏洛特没有发现，柯克兰也没有戳穿。伦敦的明珠正心不在焉地发牌，她的神志早已在听故事时就已经被勾走了，她想问问从战场上回来的柯克兰，那样多的厮杀还要经历多少场，伦敦的姑娘们才能见到阳？在歌舞的喧闹中，夏洛特没有发问，柯克兰也没有作答。这一天，她和他一个走上阶梯，一个走下阶梯，但最后还是会走回去。

那便纵情声色！

纸牌在一片绿色平原上打一场战争，倾圮的列柱之间有樱草花和常青藤，握着宽阔佩剑的黑桃君王跨出雄赳赳的腿，扬起他彩色的战袍。夏洛特说，黑桃做王牌，于是黑桃成王牌。她继续发出几张牌，手握金球拖着华丽战袍的梅花黑霸王，穿绣衣只露半张脸的方块，还有光辉的红心。夏洛特发出四张王牌，这看起来像是闹剧，她和她的一起笑，并喝下两杯香橼酒。

我很高兴，夏洛特摘下脖子上的项链，送给他。

这和您的眼睛很配，她说。这是最后一句话。

这段缘分应当继续，因国家而落难于荒淫色欲之口的伦敦名妓，该要报复式地从他的国家身上汲取快乐，她对他的真实身份只是似懂非懂也不成问题，他们要去用伽利略之眼看一出剧，要前往巴斯泡温泉，要在他的领地狩猎。可那三个老妇当真是瞎了眼，胆敢剪断夏洛特的线。

_When those fair Suns shall sett,as sett they must._

_待那双明亮的太阳终于沉没，_

_And all those Tresses shall be laid in Dust;_

_待那些发丝终于被泥土盖住，_

热衷与追踪妓女行踪的报纸使英格兰得知伦敦中心有颗星星降落，而这报纸也让英格兰看到了这颗星星的陨落。实在是太快了，在他忙于威尔克斯和通用拘票的时候，伊莎贝拉女士的拳击比赛上插入了一段仓促诡异的坠落。谁也不曾想，那样一颗宝石，要被这样砸碎。英格兰把夏洛特送给他的祖母绿项链做出一枚戒指，戴着它，百忙之中去拜访那摆着夏洛特遗体的庄园。

英格兰往她墓中撒一把土，像撒一把金羊毛。

_This Locke,the Muse shall consecrate to Fame,_

_你这绺秀发，缪斯准赋予不朽，_

_And mid'st the Star inscribe _ ** _Charlotte's Name_ ** _!_

_铭着_ ** _夏洛特_ ** _之名穿梭在星辰里！*_

英格兰或许冷漠，或许狡黠，或许傲慢，但那具被烟雾、鲜血和大火层层包裹住的皮囊下，只要一瞥就能看到祖母绿的微光。于我，最大的爱意就是为夏洛特献诗。于一个国家，参加一个妓女的葬礼却远比诗更动人。维奥拉在盛夏里写上这份悼词，纪念那一去不复回的聪明女人，也为她的国家抖一抖肩上的灰尘。

必要的说明

*王牌：改自蒲柏在The Rape of the Lock长诗Canto III戏仿创世纪的Let Spades be trumps！she said，and trumps they were，以下Canto都是该诗的小节。

*钱币：原句是蒲柏给南海泡沫写的诗“不列颠帝国陷入钱币的污秽之中”，怼人怼国天才至极。

*智慧：引自Harlots原作里品花谱上对夏洛特的描述。

*床幔：引自Canto I里的诗句，我瞎几把翻译。

*眼睛：引自Canto II里的诗句，Belinda太惨了，我有罪。

*吟诗作赋…掌握：原句出自BBC的三俗不列颠，这里倒过来了。

*缪斯：改自Canto V的诗句，改动了名字作为结束语，是对原作的拙劣亵渎，我知错。

无用的注释

①萨沃伊：伦敦剧场。

②法国罗曼司：小说未兴起前的读物，一种传统的长篇爱情传奇，往往皮面精装，十分豪华。

③《新亚特兰蒂斯》：曼利1706年的作品，一部丑闻大全，内容几乎涉及当时所有的公众人物。

④《乞丐的歌剧》：约翰·盖伊1728年的歌剧，当时的舆论氛围立刻认为它是一部政治讽刺作品。

⑤《大伟人乔纳森·魏尔德》：亨利·菲尔丁1743年的作品，映射沃尔波尔，充满道德愤怒和社会批判。

⑥这里的法王是路易十五，签署的是1763巴黎和约。

⑦卢德门：伦敦商业中心区的中世纪城门，1761年在现代化行动里被推倒。

⑧日本圣坛：瓷漆桌子，这个时期很多东方器具流入欧洲。

⑨狄安娜：月亮女神、狩猎女神和贞洁女神，夏洛特打破了贞洁禁令。

⑩金树枝：在《埃涅伊特》中，埃涅阿斯凭一根金树枝下到地狱。

……

再注释我就要吐了。


End file.
